


Soft to the Core

by Lillifred



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grooming, Kissing, M/M, Nail Polish, some sugar daddy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: Before getting to know Victor, Yuri had had no idea that there were so many spots on his body to kiss. Victor loved to kiss Yuri just about everywhere. He scattered pecks on Yuri’s hair, on his ‘lucky charm’ and on a spot right above his collarbone. When undressing him he always kissed Yuri right where the waistband of his boxer briefs touched his skin.Victor undressed Yuri most evenings. Not only when they were going to have sex. It was an intimate routine that made Yuri feel cared for. And spoilt, somewhat. While doing so, Victor kept looking at Yuri as if he was discovering Yuri’s beauty anew every time. That gaze, at the brink between hungry and shy, was intoxicating. It often let to Yuri initiating the more daring type of kiss.





	

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuri’s knuckles. As if Yuuri was a lady. As if Victor was his prince. Then, Yuri let Victor take his hand. Hand in hand they went home, straight to Victor’s larger than life bathroom. The spacious almost-spa reminded Yuri of the onsen at home. Sharing a bath with his lover after a long and exhausting day at the rink was pure bliss.

 

-

 

Before getting to know Victor, Yuri had had no idea that there were so many spots on his body to kiss. Victor loved to kiss Yuri just about everywhere. He scattered pecks on Yuri’s hair, on his ‘lucky charm’ and on a spot right above his collarbone. When undressing him he always kissed Yuri right where the waistband of his boxer briefs touched his skin.

 

Victor undressed Yuri most evenings. Not only when they were going to have sex. It was an intimate routine that made Yuri feel cared for. And spoilt, somewhat. While doing so, Victor kept looking at Yuri as if he was discovering Yuri’s beauty anew every time. That gaze, at the brink between hungry and shy, was intoxicating. It often let to Yuri initiating the more daring type of kiss.

 

As with everything else in life, Victor was a perfectionist when grooming Yuri. And Yuri loved to be allowed to be lazy like that. Having someone who shaved him, who gave him a massage and who washed his hair felt like a luxury he didn’t deserve at all. Before Yuri had known Victor, he had seen his dedication, the success that could only be reached by hard work. And he had fallen for that. But now, Yuri knew that there was an incredible softness at the core of Victor. A softness that shone through with every caring touch. With every kiss. As it turned out, Victor was often moved to rears he wouldn’t let anyone but Yuri see.

 

-

 

Yuri was warm and content. He was sitting in Victor’s bathroom, enjoying the smell of soap and the smell of Victor, who had just finished cutting Yuri’s toe nails. Yuri was more than ready to go to bed – and, admittedly, he didn’t want to sleep just yet. But Victor had other plans. He announced that he had a present for Yuri.

 

“You know that you’re not supposed to spend that much money on me.” It was mostly mock protest. At the end of the day, being showered in presents made Yuri feel filthy in a good way.

 

Victor laughed. “This one wasn’t expensive.”

 

 _This one_ was a bottle of burgundy red nail polish. Yuri gasped. When he was a kid he had often looked longingly at his mother’s small collection of nail polish. He had always thought that wearing nail polish might make him beautiful in a way that he craved for. But then, it would also have made him stand out. So he never actually tried.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t like it. It was just an idea.”

 

Oh, no. Victor was interpreting Yuri’s hesitant reaction in such a wrong way.

 

“Victor, I love this. I truly do. Would you paint my nails?”

 

A relieved smile. “Of course I would, love.”

 

-

 

Later that evening they lay in bed together. The bedside lamp was still on and Yuri could not stop looking at his fingers. Maybe it was vain of him to think so, but the nail polish truly was beautiful.

 

“Victor,” Yuri whispered, “Will you buy me matching lipstick?”

 

Victor answered that with a _yes_ and a kiss.

 


End file.
